


朝生暮死

by strikingamrr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Freeform, Friendship, Tragedy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikingamrr/pseuds/strikingamrr





	朝生暮死

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ephemeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075281) by [ephieshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephieshine/pseuds/ephieshine). 



佩托拉•拉尔如同某个潮湿夏日的一阵凉爽清风般走进他的生命——她的到来必然是受欢迎的，但他曾一度愚钝不知这将稍纵即逝。

她是个年轻漂亮的女人，来自罗斯的一个中产家庭。有一个将代替她继承家族遗产的有前途的外交官姐姐。她拥有出色的礼仪教养和在这个领域内出类拔萃的智谋与一贯正确的直觉——运用他们的花言巧语和对政治形势的速估，也许她在外交上甚至能比她的哥哥更加出色。  
利威尔不知道为什么她偏偏选择了调查兵团。

他初识她的姓名是在她的第一次考察结束，所在毕业班折损一半之时。苟且活下来的那剩余一半人，多是挣扎蹒跚着或负伤的或眼神空洞地浮现出饱受折磨的神情，在一张张年轻的——过于年轻的——脸上。但是佩托拉，年少的佩托拉•拉尔，——正如他日后所知，在拥有八十七个新兵的毕业班西部隔离讨伐中排名第四——站在队伍的正中央，严肃而坚定地上下翻飞着手，替她尖叫的战友在失血的断肢处绑上纯白的绷带。她所流露出的神情是利威尔从未在任何一个士兵脸上看到过的。他不知道他看了她多久，但接着她抬头向上看见了他，直直地看进他的眼睛——

就是在那一瞬间他知道她不会轻易被击败。

☆☆☆

当她成功经历了四次壁外调查后，利威尔接受了她，将她编进自己的班。那跃然于她阴柔美丽的容貌之上的喜悦几乎要让他绽开笑意了，但之后他想起他正在做的一切只是加速在这场与巨人为敌的致命游戏中她毁灭性结局的到来。他想起了这一点，所以紧接着他让她去打扫营房另一侧的房间。这样以来他便可以不必见她，不必感受到沉甸甸压在他心头的愧疚。

奥路欧从一开始就着迷于她——尽管他永远不会承认——知道关于她的每一个微小细节，吐出她的每一句话就像是固执的石棉纤维紧贴着窗帘。她能很容易地影响他，并且利威尔预计她会漫不经心地和他玩乐，在他们作为一个班一起参与的第一个危险任务中依赖着他的力量。但这以佩托拉用利威尔从未见过的野蛮粗俗的手段救他于奇行种的血盆大口之中而告终，以奥路欧跪在地上而那娇小的红头发姑娘责骂他告终——在树林的中央，巨人们仅用几秒钟就能到达的地方责骂他！——说着如果他再不注意自己的小命就再也不和他讲话这种话。

果不其然，这个插曲并没能阻止奥路欧的迷恋，利威尔见证了在那一清晰的瞬间他爱上了她，爱上她那该死的乱糟糟的头发，血迹斑斑玷污了她的刀，她的手，她的脸。但是就连利威尔都能发现她的眼睛是纯洁无暇的——那样的榛木色是如此独一无二又是如此好奇地异乎寻常——清澈正如壁外开阔的天空。

☆☆☆

她对北方的湖泊啧啧称奇，当他们下马休息的时候她甚至毫不犹豫地蹚过没膝的水，接着往回走，眼眸因欢喜而熠熠生辉——兵长，兵长！我可以在倒影里看见自己！——而他转过脸，大声喊着诸如她的靴子现在是多么令人厌恶，湿地彻彻底底还沾满了泥巴这类的话。

但她只是笑着，轻推着他并用臂膀攫住他，用力把他拽到湖边。而她之所以有可能办得到就是因为他太惊讶了，他无法记起上一次有人如此轻而易举地，自由而不须一毫的犹豫地触碰他是在什么时候。她让他看向水中的倒影——你该多笑笑，你知道的——用她的拇指掠过他眉间近乎永存的皱纹。然后他抬头看着她，她的脸呈现出一种惊美的颜色，接着她便跌跌撞撞地走开去找寻下一个她可以用自己无忧的快乐感染的人。

但是他再也不能说她天真或是愚昧无知了，鉴于她已经经历了十一场不同致命等级的壁外考察，在二十一岁这样娇弱的年纪里就见过了超出她幼小年龄应该承受的杀戮和怪物——他不理解，不能理解为何她仍旧会因为生活中的新事物而如此轻易地开心起来。他曾见她沐浴着鲜血，巨人和她自己朋友的血，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将她的刀刺进巨人的身体里。他曾见她无所畏惧地与巨人对视，在他们开始进攻的时候毫无保留地相信自己的队友。他曾见她崩溃，因她最好的朋友尼拉死于恶性腿部感染而公然啜泣。抛开这一切，仅仅在一周之后她便把自己猛地投入回训练，完美演绎利威尔只向他们演示过一次——或许两次的下切——万分坚决地让自己变得更快，更好，更强。

在接下来的那次壁外考察中，当根塔因仅仅几厘米错失了巨人的弱点，她在行动中带着炽热的意志回旋而入，深深地切进后颈，使用向下的一击完美地将巨人斩得血肉横飞，而这种程度的技艺利威尔也只使用过区区几次而已。

哦——哦，在他的胸腔与肋骨之间似乎有一点希望在荡漾，希望她不只是他生命中另一个转瞬即逝的短而尖锐的声响，希望她能等到埃尔文引领他们全体奔向自由的那一天。

☆☆☆

她离开了一个星期去参加她兄弟的婚礼，余下的人总感觉有什么变得不同了。这不仅仅是由于那些自然的烘焙点心和更可爱的她与奥路欧小吵小闹的方式的缺席。而是更微妙的，如同在那个根塔表现得乖戾而急躁的清早她给予他出乎预料的道贺的方式，如同她确保奥路欧在食堂吃饭的时候没有讲话的方式，如同她在晨晓唱歌的方式，声音并不完美但是悦耳动听，仅在她房间走廊的拐角可以勉强听见。这就像她带给这个班的友善和睦的平静，她带给他们所有人的感觉：如同他们不处在会失去生命的恒定危险之中。 

他在她回归的时候感到高兴，虽然他的喜悦不像其他人那样溢于言表。但她没有迅速恢复成平常那副喜气洋洋的样子，利威尔猜测她在质疑她的选择，在后悔她决定加入调查兵团而不是走另一条更理性的道路去安分守己地生活在高墙的庇护之下。他让自己做好了她离开的准备。

然而她参加了下一次壁外考察，和再下面的一次。她说着什么奥路欧你明年还敢再忘记兵长的生日和别担心，埃尔德，下次我会剪了你的头发的。这让他认识到她将留在这里，她并不是要离开——她将作为他的部下牺牲或者活得足够长去见证人类挣脱束缚，二者择一。

一直以来他都在鼓起勇气去期待会是后一种结果。

☆☆☆

她独立讨伐巨人九只，辅助讨伐四十二只。她和奥路欧又在马厩外比较统计数据了，争吵着关于多少次辅助顶得上一次独立讨伐，在先前考察中的是否算是一个独立讨伐的问题。

她已经辅助讨伐超过四十只了，这让他惊讶。斩杀超过三十只巨人的人他屈指可数，不管它是独立的还是辅助的。不过这讲得通，因为佩托拉在他的麾下已近乎两年了，并且虽然她不像奥路欧那样在冲锋陷阵时不管不顾热血上脑，但她在向自己战友伸出援手时从来没有丝毫犹豫。除却她那无可疵议的技术，她留在后方防守，小心翼翼，密切注视任何对她队友不利的情况，在紧要关头保护他们。这让她成为了他的队伍中最可贵的一员。

但她的才华横溢并不意味着他不时常忧虑。在他这么做时她的眼中写满失意，可他别无选择只能把她排在伤害之外，让她去照顾一些奄奄一息的士兵，而他和两个刚从夏迪斯的训练下毕业的学员来负责三个巨人——

并不是他打算这么做——他憎恨她看起来的样子，完全地糟糕和失落因为她认为这是由于她还不够优秀——然而他不能让自己告诉她这不是为了她的利益，而是出于他自身的考虑。她是如今他寥寥无几的信仰之一，她是唯一，尽管残杀充斥着他们的生活，依然如此纯真如此高尚美丽，她是他仅存的希望，使他相信在经历这般恶劣的梦魇后任何人都可能稳健坚强依旧。

☆☆☆

他一看见畏缩在林间空地的沾染着血迹的星星草色就知道不对了。一阵凝寒的麻木攫住了他当他看见埃尔德——根塔——奥路欧——噢，请别，请不要是她——不要是佩托拉——

她支离破碎，血肉模糊，肢体被扭曲成不可思议的角度，面庞向上倾斜——

他的脑海中只有这样的声音，当他看见那榛木色的眼眸——黯淡无光——和那散落的炽烈的红发——看起来仍然如此鲜活——和她的脸——噢，覆盖着那么多的血，他能想到的一切就是我知道的，我知道的，我知道的。

此刻去忧虑是多么愚蠢，然而在经历了这么多事之后他一直不明白为何她想要加入调查兵团，为何她极度希望能在他的班里工作——为何她渴望匆匆奔赴死亡——为何她就不能只是在高墙之下的某处扎根落脚，平平安安地生活——为何她就不能保证自己的安全——

发射机射出固定器，瓦斯驱使他在空中滑翔，他的痛惜他的内疚他的悲伤在他的肋骨上奏出一串乌糟的韵律。好像他已经很多年没见她笑了，犹如一缕消散的记忆。但是一切都是这般空虚，他深感自己是个愚人，因曾经有过那样的希望——希望她不仅仅是一个转瞬即逝的回忆，因为他知道——

因为他知道她如此完美无法成为他生命中固定不变的永恒。


End file.
